Roto
by Karla Mizuki
Summary: Solo se necesita un paso para caer. One-Shot. Drabble. Thorki


Esta historia corta fue hecho principalmente para una actividad en un grupo Thorki, donde usaríamos tres palabras de una sopa de letras. Disfrute mucho hacerlo, pero en definitiva no creo volver a escribir un Drabble XD.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni mundos presentados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y Disney. La historia es de mi propia autoría y está prohibida su copia o adaptación.

**Advertencia:** One-Shot. Drabble.

Palabras de solo el capítulo: **598**

**Linda Lectura.**

"**ROTO"**

_Eurielle _ — _Carry Me_

Alzó la mirada cuando sintió el familiar cosquilleo.

Sus ojos enseguida chocaron con los de su hermano, y vio en ellos el hambre por su cuerpo, el deseo desquiciado.

Él mismo sintió el fuego comenzar a nacer desde dentro, consumiéndolo con desenfreno.

Era una sensación embriagadora y dominante.

No le sorprendió cuando, más tarde esa noche, un guardia le informó que _el rey_ quería verlo.

Thor recibió el trono hace siglos, cuando Padre De Todo había fallecido de pena, tan solo unos meses después de que Madre pereció.

No fue sorpresa, era común que, cuando una persona moría, el destinado no tardaría en seguirle el paso, sobre todo si el vínculo de ambos era muy fuerte.

Loki llegó a la habitación real, no tocó y sólo se adentró al interior.

Un beso lleno de desespero atacó sus labios, Loki rodeo con sus brazos y fue alzado para que sus piernas se enredaran en las caderas del rubio.

El sudor, los gemidos, las súplicas y los cuerpos chocando entre sí estaban en la habitación.

Pero también estaban las lágrimas, aquellas que les decían que no podían estar juntos por las leyes de Asgard.

No sólo era porque eran hermanos, sino que Loki no podía dar un heredero.

Loki era estéril.

Había sido como si les arrancaran el corazón.

Loki había estado destrozado.

El viaje de Thor ese año a Midgar había sido menos que agradable. Él sólo quería estar con Loki, llenarlo de consuelo y palabras dulces.

Luego conoció a Jane.

La mujer era gentil y bonita, pero hablaba de cosas que no entendía y se había pegado a él con un interés que le incomodaba. No supo cómo rechazarla sin ser grosero, cuando dijo algo que si era de su interés.

Era una destinada _viuda_.

Una mujer que había vivido tanto después de la muerte de su destinado hablaba mucho de su fuerza, que no hubiera tenido descendencia y que fuera de una raza que vivía tan poco…

Se convirtió en el puente para poder estar con Loki.

Thor supo que lo que haría no tenía nombre, mucho menos perdón, pero sí enamoraba a la mujer, si la engañaba por un tiempo y le daba un heredero…

Su familia con Loki y ellos gobernando Asgard dejaría de ser solo un sueño.

Sabía que Loki no tendría problema en amar a los niños como si fueran sus hijos, amaba y añoraba a los pequeños como nadie.

Pero Loki no fue feliz cuando conoció a Jane y su desolación fue enorme cuando Thor la presentó como su futura esposa.

Thor no supo cómo explicarle las cosas a Loki, porque, por mucho que uno se esforzara, no era fácil decir el tipo de basura que eras a tu destinado.

Por lo que calló.

Le rompió el corazón a Loki, pero esperaba que lo perdonara dentro de unas décadas, cuando el corazón de Jane se detuviera.

Nunca imaginó que el dolor y la ira sería demasiado para Loki, que lo orillaría a buscar una forma de deshacer el vínculo, un escape que le hiciera desaparecer el sufrimiento.

Consiguió lo que quería, pudo romper el vínculo, _dejo de sentir_.

Thor no podía creerlo cuando sus brazos cargaron un cuerpo que respiraba, pero que no oía, no hablaba, no se movía. Tan solo un cascarón vacío.

Jane volvió a tierra, Thor busco la forma de salvar a Loki, ordenó que todo mundo investigara por todos los nueve mundos la forma de que reaccionara.

Nunca hubo nada.

Loki sería un peso muerto hasta que su corazón y cuerpo se extinguieran.

Thor hundió Asgard con él en su dolor.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

_**Fin De La Historia.**_

Es necesario decir que las tres palabras eran: _Deseo, Destinados y Muerte_

Nunca son buena combinación.

Es un arte eso de escribir Drabble y en definitiva no es mi tipo de arte xd. Me es muy difícil eso de expresar tanto en tan poco, me quedé con ganas de escribir mucho más, pero bueno.

_**Gracias por llegar al final.**_


End file.
